Anchor of my humanity
by HiragoSeika
Summary: Levi thinks back on when Petra joined his Special Operations Squad, and with that, the Scouting Legion. As the two find out that their mutual feelings run deep, the painful reality of the situation strikes him after reliving some fond memories.


**Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan).**

**Characters: Levi, Petra Ral, Auro Bossard, Erd Gin, Gunter Schultz.**

**Pairing: Levi x Petra Ral (Levetra)**

**Rated: M+**

**Anchor of Humanity: **

There was the rhythmic sound of knocking on the door leading to Levi's private training facility, where he and his hand-picked Special Operation Squad resided. Hurried footsteps responded to the client's call for the door to open. Auruo's hand reached for the door's knob; what could anyone's business be with them at this early hour?

The door opened with a creak and on the doorstep of this secluded building stood a young woman, small of stature. Her golden eyes, matching fine hair dark-blonde texture, shimmered with the passion of an energetic soul, though not one without a glimmer of insecurity forming part of its foundation.

''Ooh, Petra,'' smirked Auruo, bringing his face a tad bit closer to her angelic visage, ''I know the Lance Corporal would bring you in one day. You're one fine lady, though far off from being even fit to settle down, heh-'' Auruo taunted, only for his tongue to silence him by violently squeezing itself in between his teeth, a small splatter of blood now decorating the scene while the man's scream served as the moment's acoustics.

Petra's eyes clearly reflected the disgust she felt as she pushed him aside violently without speaking, much to the other SOS member's disdain.

''Pwetra, you bwitch, come bwack!'' He snarled while staring at the Scouting Legion symbol, freshly emblazoned on the back of her uniform, but the girl had already turned away from him and looked around the lobby for the reason she came here for.

''What is all this ruckus?'' Inquired a dull voice, reverberating throughout the wooden enclosure, followed by a man of short stature ascending a staircase with loud creaks of wood clearly audible, ''ah, Petra, it's good to see you here.''

Merely a few minutes later, Levi, Petra, as well as other SOS members Auruo, Gunter and Erd were seated on a bench, overlooking the training area, where multiple dummy replicas of Titans had been stationed as well as a course for 3D Maneuver Gear practice, stretching out across the entire surface area of the facility's premises. There was a hint of tension in the air, mainly originating at Auruo, visibly agitated by what had transpired earlier.

''You do realize that you're putting your life on the line now, are you? Would be such a pity if you died. I want a cute woman at home for when I return from Titan slaying,'' jabbered Auruo away, managing to keep his tongue out of harm's way this time.

''Get a hold on yourself, bigshot,'' remarked Erd, with arms crossed and paying no further attention to his colleague's immature outbursts, ''welcome, Petra. I hope we're heading towards a fortunate future of excellent teamwork.''

''Likewise,'' added Gunter, ''you are now a member of one of the Scouting Legion's top squads! Isn't that great?''

''Yeah, I am so honored,'' Petra beamed, smiling widely while facing Erd and Gin, completely ignoring Auruo, who scoffed in return.

''You do know what this means though, don't you?'' Uttered Levi calmly; ''by taking up on my offer, you have now denied yourself the guarantee of a long life.''

''That is completely fine, Lance Corpo-,'' ''just call me Levi,'' he interrupted Petra, giving her a cold glare, only for a slight change in the hue of his irises to give away that perhaps he wasn't quite as keen on her dying for humanity as his pretentions attempted to portray him as.

''… I have high hopes for you,'' he added quickly and with a more lively voice than before; Petra locked eyes with him while clearly bewildered.

The scenery shifted to that of the facility's interior, where Levi was about to lead Petra to her bedroom, ascending the stairs with haste as Petra followed him without question.

''All the facilities you need are here, I cleaned it before you got her, so please be careful. All the gear you need will be provided when you join us for training tomorrow. Questions?''

''Not really, I think I'll be just fine, thank you! Shall we go get something to eat?'' Suggested Petra, keen on spending some time alone with Levi.

The Lance Corporal glared at her, ''no, commander Irvin is visiting us within an hour, I have to prepare to get some administration affairs out of the way before then,'' he muttered, promptly turning around to leave her room.

''Levi, wait… I-I have a question!'' Petra stammered, catching up to him in the hallway in between the various bedrooms.

''What is it?'' Questioned Levi sternly, frowning slightly.

''… Why did you pick me, of all people, for this prestigious position? I… Wasn't even a member of the Scouting Legion prior to this,'' she muttered while averting her eyes from the man she held such admiration for.

Every muscle in Levi's body seemed to freeze for a second as he turned around and approached Petra with a stern expression on his face, placing a hand on the shoulder of the now blushing girl.

''I've known your for a long time and I believe you will do well under my service,'' he explained while still maintaining his aloof demeanor, however this time, no inclination to move downstairs welled up in him, ''look me in the eyes.''

Petra carefully gazed up at him. He was short, though still slightly taller than she was, yet his presence was like that of tall, intimidating commander. In his eyes was reflected a desire he had been trying to conceal for years, perhaps. They had known each other for several years; she met him after he had joined the Scouting Legion, having returned from his first mission. A cold, unapproachable young man, Levi had trouble forging connections among his peers. However, he was more than the cold, Titan-killing machine people often saw him as. She knew that deep down… Something was breaking through the solid wall protecting his true nature, in a similar way to how the city walls offered humanity its limited freedom. To him, however, this might have been a cage he willingly locked himself up in.

Something in Levi finally made him perform an act few had ever seen him do; he took off his mask.

Speaking no words in front of the speechless girl, Levi tightly hugged her and she returned the embrace wholeheartedly, gripping the back of his uniform tightly with her fingers. Carefully releasing himself from her firm grip, he found her hands with his own, lacing their fingers together smoothly.

''L-Levi, you should go back to work,'' stammered Petra, strawberry-like hues covering her cheeks.

''Petra, there's only so much time we have in this world to realize what it is that we live for and to act on it, don't you agree?'' He mused serenely, his eyes completely fixated on hers.

There was a moment of silence, and in that moment, he brought his face closer, feeling her moist breath caress his parched lips as his touched with hers, gently.

Another embrace followed as Levi's skilled footwork led the pair not to the stairs, but to his own bedroom, where he gently pushed Petra on her bed, before locking the door behind him, placing the key on a little table.

''Eeeh!'' She squeaked, embarrassed right away over her silly reaction; ''You will be late,'' she gasped, ''go get your work done!''

For the second time ever, the corners of Levi's mouth were tugged by a heartfelt emotion as he sighed and gazed at her, ''I lied about Irvin. You see, the truth is that I'm not comfortable around people's personal space,'' he paused momentarily, ''but with you it's different. With you it's almost as if Titans never came into being and our lives were never bound to this hopeless struggle for freedom.''

Petra's eyes grew larger in the wake of his starved eyes, his face slowly closing the distance.

''I was never one to admit my heart to such emotions. Feelings are but a burden… Few of us get to make work of them before we kick the bucket,'' he continued, his voice now containing a grain of hoarseness, ''but on the contrary, why would I deny myself that feeling before I die? Why would I deny myself you?''

Petra smiled as a single pair of tears welled up in her eyes; ''because you're rude and unapproachable,'' she teased.

''Hmpf, you would know,'' he curtly responded, positioning his hips on the silk cover of the bed sheets, fiercely pouncing forward like a rabid animals.

Pinning her down with his arms as he vigorously kissed her, Petra's body tensed up with an excitement she had never felt before. The man on top of her was different than she had ever seen him, and yet she recognized him, it felt right. In her mind she could finally admit to it; this had always been a long-held dream of hers, ever since she met this man.

Freeing her arms in a moment of intensity, Petra reached up and wrapped them around the Lance Corporal, pulling him against her chest.

''Can you feel it, Levi?'' She gasped, a vivid blush spread across her face as she hesitated for a moment, ''can you feel this long-held dream of being with you in freedom?''

''It screams my name, I can't stop,'' uttered Levi swiftly, red hues now having overtaken his facial features as well.

He got up swiftly and tugged Petra by her uniform, urging her to help him taking it off. Barely a moment later, breathing heavily over the heated atmosphere, Levi flung his own uniform across the room and took off his shirt, holding it in his hand for a second before tossing it cleanly next to his bed.

He wasted no moment, firmly folding both his hands over her luscious breasts, squeezing them gently as he bared his fangs, nipping at her neck.

''C-Corporal!'' Petra moaned loudly.

''I told you to call me Levi. That is all I am right now!'' He informed her sternly, before narrowing his eyes in a strangely pleasing manner, ''your skin is so delicate and soft.''

''Don't stop, Levi,'' she pleaded, and in a direct response he put a finger to her mouth, urging her to speak no more.

Softly touching the base of her throat with his lips, he licked her chest gently, caressing every spot to stimulate her, occasionally looking up to meet with Petra's now equally hungry eyes, transmitting a silent command for the Lance Corporal to go on, to move forth and to take her, in any way he wanted. She wanted to give him, the only man who could make her smile amidst this gruesome reality, her body; give him everything she had to offer as a reward for that very privilege of feeling happiness.

He stroked her abdomen with the soft tips of his fingers, using both hands at once to please her in ways that she couldn't have dreamt of. Then, with his hand suddenly lifted, he unbuttoned her pants and she immediately caught on, wriggling her legs to help him free her from her enclosure, after which he tore off her panties immediately.

''I can't breathe… You, please,'' she moaned in a single, long breath escaping her lungs.

''Withstand me, you won't be fit to serve me otherwise,'' Levi responded sternly, raising one of his eyebrows in a teasing manner before gently spreading her legs wide, lowering his head.

Her walls were soft, smooth, as if his tongue met with the delicate skin of a peach; he felt such ecstasy and unable to tame himself, licked and sucked the juices secreted by her moist opening, much to her pleasure. Her chest palpitated as she attempted to draw in air; her heart beating vigorously and swiftly, all for him.

Right now, however, her hunger had reached a point where she wished to feast. Her innocence had been shed; Levi offered himself and she would have him, everything she could gain from him. Her golden eyes shining brightly and fiercely reversed the roles and Levi immediately caught wind of it. He got up on his knees, licking a remainder of slime from his lips before casting her a complacent look; ''you're so delicate, yet strong. Hmpf, being able to keep up with me like that… You deserve a treat,'' he pronounced formally.

Petra got on her knees as well, bringing her face close to his. Kissing him swiftly and passionately, she stared him down; ''Won't you take them off for me, Levi? I want you, I want you right now.''

A silent, content expression took over Levi's face. He wasn't one to take orders from anyone without question, but how could he resist her and those rich, golden eyes radiating with such wondrous love? She sat in front him like a puppy awaiting her food, smiling as she watched the raven-haired man's skillful hands unbutton his own pants and subsequently made his underwear fly past the bed, skillfully rejecting their hold over his skin. It was exactly as she had expected in the dirty fantasies she shared with nobody. He had a most excellent size and the searing passion had already made his penis hard and stiff.

''Take me,'' Levi ordered resolutely.

''Anytime,'' Petra smiled and gently moved forward, curling her lips around the tip it felt as if her mouth filled itself with something sweet and warm. Levi let out a loud sigh, placing his hands on Petra's shoulders as he massaged them. She sucked hard, making Levi twitch with pleasure every time she intensified her hold over his manhood.

''She's skilled… I am so happy,'' he thought to himself, feeling her tongue stroke his tip before his penis entered her throat.

''I can't contain myself any longer, Petra!'' He gasped, squeezing the words out of his lungs. Hearing him clearly, she pleased him even more, moving her mouth and throat up and down his penis.

''Haah!'' Sighed Levi in exhaustion over his own excitement as he came violently, releasing his sweet, milky substance into Petra's mouth and throat. The dark-blonde girl squeezed her eyes shut as a myriad of orgasmic sensations met with her taste buds. She gulped, then once again, slowly releasing her hold over Levi's candy, allowing herself to fall on her back. She noticed the Lance Corporal resting himself next to her, eyeing her watchfully as she licked the remainders of his seed off her lips. Levi's brown eyes met with her golden gaze as they peered into each other's souls for what seemed to be an eternity, speaking no word. Moving herself closer, she hugged Levi's body tightly against her own, sharing their body heat.

''I want you to serve under me, even if it's a bit selfish. My life revolves around this endless battle for humanity's freedom, how could I not want you by my side through it all?'' Levi whispered softly, witnessing as tears welled up in Petra's eyes.

''There would be no greater pleasure for me, Levi,'' she nodded, smiling through her tears.

Levi gently placed a kiss on her forehead, reassuring her, ''you give me strength, Petra. Do you remember when we met, years ago? Irvin recruited me right off the streets with the simple words; ''you have potential, young man. Why don't you come with us? I have a proposal you may want to consider.'' It was like a dream and I no longer had to devote my skills to an empty and unfulfilling life on the streets. Yet it wasn't what I hoped to see. I had grown used to closing myself off from this world and people couldn't understand; I don't blame them. I am rude, because I have to be. The world is too noisy otherwise. They resented me, expressed jealousy openly and refused to acknowledge me… And then there was you. You weren't even in the Scouting Legion at the time, and yet you associated yourself with me. My first, genuine smile was because of you. One day I'd have you fight under me in this forsaken world, such was my vow,'' Levi explained calmly, his face having returned to its usual, stoic demeanor.

He paused momentarily to wipe away the tears that were flowing like drops of dew from Petra's eyes and for a moment, he felt as if he himself could shed tears, a phenomenon alien to him after years of stoicism.

''I just want to be strong for you, Levi. Even if I'm not as powerful as you are, I want to be the one to push you back up when you falter and to be a constant reminder that there is beauty left in this world. I am now a part of the Scouting Legion, right?'' She smiled softly, ''I can be your wings of freedom!''

Levi smiled, wiping a few strands of hair from Petra's face; ''you are more than that. Throughout my years of being a skilled 'machine', as many would put it, I almost feared the day I'd truly become one. I can't show myself to everyone, you know. Yet you, just by being there and accepting this major flaw, enduring my behavior like you knew I was down there… It gave me the strength to live and fight. You are the anchor to my humanity, Petra, and I love you.''

''I love you too, Levi,'' she whispered.

A moment of silence followed.

''Say, Levi, wouldn't it be wonderful If we-''

''When the right time comes, Petra.''

An image suddenly shattered as Levi opened his eyes in shock. Where was he? A pitch black darkness hung around the room he found himself in.

''Petra, maybe we should-''

Petra wasn't there, he was all alone in this room. His bed was positioned right near the window, through which the lights allowed him to make out the shapes of houses and the complex he found himself in; was this a hospital?

Attempting to get up, a pain like bolts of lightning rushed through his leg and suddenly he remembered.

It was the night after the failed mission and Levi had been treated for the leg he broke in an attempt to save Mikasa from the female Titan's punch.

He sat there, in complete silence, reminiscing over what had happened and suddenly, the words of a girl echoed through his mind; ''Levi isn't what people would expect, you know? He's short, rude and unapproachable, but he really cares about his comrades,'' were the words he overheard during their time in the old Scouting Legion hideout.

''I can be your wings of freedom!''

The wings of freedom… As the horrible realization struck him like a bullet through the head and heart simultaneously he stoically questioned himself; ''what are these wings worth when you aren't here anymore? You made me free; who's going to open this cage for me from now on? I made you fight for me, and you paid the ultimate price. Was it really the right choice to recruit you? Was it? Tell me, Petra… Did I make the wrong choice in the end?''

He couldn't answer his own question as for the first time in years, bright droplets fell from his eyes, onto his blanket.'

''Petra… I'm sorry,'' he sighed, clenching his blanket with both hands as he stared at the full moon, in silence.


End file.
